The Story Of Us
by KLAINEFLUFF
Summary: From Where it all began to where it ends. Kurt knew he had always been different, but at least he found someone that was just like him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of Us**

Kurt was a normal little boy, well at least he thought that.

When he was 3 he realised he liked to play dress up and have tea parties instead of playing football and having toy cars.  
>Personally he just thought he was a special yet normal boy.<br>When he was 6 his family told him they were going to go on vacation. He was super exciting about this as it would be the first one with his step-mother Carole and step-brother Finn.  
>Kurt's mum died when he was 4, he will never truly let anyone take her place in his heart, but he thought it would be fine for someone like Carole to have a little room.<p>

It was a sunny yet chilly morning in Ohio. Kurt woke up to the sound of a clumsy Finn falling over their pre-packed suitcases. He reluctantly rose out of bed and decided to get a quick bath before getting ready to leave.  
>When bathed and dressed he made his way to the kitchen where Carole had made a quick healthy snack for them to munch before getting on their way.<br>After breakfast everything was packed into the truck of his dads car and they were off.  
>Thinking of it now, Kurt was so excited about this vacation that he was dumbfounded when he realise he was completely oblivious to where they were actually going.<br>"Are we there yet?" Finn asked Burt whilst moving about in his seat.  
>Being in the car over for a couple of hours had taken a toll on his legs and bum. Which were now completely numb.<br>"Nearly Bud." Burt called back whilst receiving directions from Carole in the passenger seat.  
>Kurt was silent the whole way, just thinking whether he had made sure to pack his favorite sweaters as it looked as if this was going to be a windy holiday.<br>Peering out the window Kurt's eyes began to light up, they grew wider as did the smile on his mouth, he looked at the sign post the car just drove past, he started panting, he started bouncing in his seat,  
>"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" Kurt screamed at the top of his voice.<br>"You caught us." His dad replied with a cheeky grin.  
>When they pulled up outside the hotel they were staying in Kurt couldn't help but skip inside and just gaze at everything he could see with utter fascination and adoration.<br>When they got into their room Kurt and Finn began jumping on their beds, they were glad they were allowed to have their own room, despite it still being next door to Burt and Carole they felt like it was their own little home. They unpacked and headed for the main hall to make sure their tickets for DisneyLand had been on the desk, which they were.  
>"I CANNOT believe we're here Finn! Can you? I mean can you actually believe it?"<br>Finn was a year older then Kurt, so he tried to act cooler in public.  
>"Ahh, yano its fun and all that, but no need to be so happy." He said whilst a Cheshire cat type grin was spread over his face.<br>Finn didn't have to say it, Kurt knew he was just as excited.  
>*THUMP*<br>Kurt fell to the floor.  
>Being so excited had made him have tunnel vision and he banged straight into another little boy.<br>"Ooh, ooh, i-i'm so, so sorry." The rather tanned boy said as he held a hand out for Kurt to help him up.  
>With slight red rushing to his cheeks from what he thought was certainly embarrassment he reluctantly took said boys hand and allowed him to pull him back to his feet.<br>"Its okay, it was my fault! I'm just so excited I guess I didn't look where I was going, I mean DISNEYLAND right?" Kurt squeaked as he brushed himself off.  
>To Kurts surprise the other boys face lit up.<br>"Your excited aswell? Kurts eyes widened with shock.  
>"Ofcourse!" Kurt literally screamed back,<br>"Why wouldn't I be? Its freaking DisneyLand!"  
>The tanned boy couldn't help by smile, which made Kurt smile because he thought his smile was breathtaking.<br>"I-I'm Kurt." He said whilst offering a hand.  
>"B-Blaine" the other boy replied whilst shaking Kurts frail pale hand.<br>They both held the grip for longer then usual and just stared at their joint hands whilst smiling.  
>"I guess I have to go" Kurt said sadly whilst taking his hand back.<br>"Oh, yeah of course" Blaine said with a small smile.  
>"I'll see you around, Goodbye Blaine."<br>"Goodbye, Kurt."  
>As Kurt walked off, Blaine stared at him with confusion.<br>What was there about this small, pale, skinny little boy that had Blaine's mind wonder and think so much. He shook it off and continued into the brilliance that was DisneyLand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**  
><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was a bit short, so is this one. But its my first fic and im just getting the hand of it. Hope you enjoy. 3<strong>

**(Disclaimer; I own NOTHING)**

**CHAPTER 2!**

Kurt had returned to his room at 8pm completely shattered and just wanting to sleep. Finn had fallen asleep in Burt and Carole's room so he had the room to himself.  
>When he lay down on what felt like heaven he heard shouting coming from the corridor.<br>He opened the door a crack and peek his little head out.  
>To his complete amazement, standing outside the opposite door was the little tanned curly haired boy which he remembered was called Blaine.<br>He looked like he was crying so he decided to call him over.  
>"B-blaine?" He whispered.<br>Said boy turned around with red puffy eyes and a runny nose,  
>"My mum and dad are out and I've lost them, this is our-our room and um, I can't get i-in" he weeped.<br>Kurt knew how he felt, he lost his dad in the supermarket before and was looking around for what seemed like hours searching for him. He understood he must be so scared.  
>"Would you like to come in my room? I know we don't actually know eachother but I know what its like when mummys and daddys disappear."<br>Saying that he pushed his door open a little more and gestured for Blaine to come in.  
>Blaine walked forward and stepped inside.<br>"WOW!" He squeaked.  
>"Your rooms just like mine, are they all like this?"<br>"I think so, I mean my daddys rooms like this, I'm supposed to be sharing with my step-brother but he fell asleep in the other room, so its just me. You can't wait here till they come back, okay?" He smiled  
>"Thanks, your real nice Kurt" Blaine said with a shy smile.<br>Kurts face lit up at Blaine's huge grin.  
>"So Blaine?" He questioned.<br>"Um, tell me about you?"  
>Blaine was startled by the question as he didn't really get people wanting to know about him.<br>"Um,um, I'm 6 and a half & I'm from Westerville. I um, have a little sister Becca and I live with my mum and dad."  
>"And you?"<br>"Oh, I'm 6 aswell! I live with my dad and step-mum and step-brother Finn! He's 7!" Kurt replied.  
>"And I'm from Ohio aswell!"<br>"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked kind of nervously.  
>"Well your probably going to laugh but I enjoy tea parties and dressing up and singing and dancing!"<br>" So if you like any of them we can do that?"  
>"They all sound super fun!" Blaine exclaimed.<br>"But right now I'm a bit tired, could we watch a movie?"  
>"Yeah, that sounds great! Kurt stood up and went to his bag and pulled out a sketch book and pen and began writing something.<br>"What are you doing?" Blaine asked raising one of his triangular shaped eye brows.  
>"Well you don't want your mum and dad worrying when they get back do we? So I'll just put a note on the door saying you're here and to knock, but if we don't answer we might be sleeping so they should knock on my dads door. Sound alright?" Kurt questioned.<br>"Sounds good, your real smart Kurt."  
>Once again Kurt blushed, wondering how Blaine was doing this to him.<br>On the pad Kurt wrote,  
>'I'm Kurt, Blaines friend. He's in my room 442 because he couldn't find you, if we fall asleep my daddies in 444 and he has a key.'<br>With a smile&a once over on his spelling he went outside and slipped it under Blaines door.  
>When coming back in the room he saw Blaine awkwardly standing there.<br>"You can sit down if you want? Or pick out a film first unless you want me to?"  
>Blaine locked his eyes with Kurts,<br>"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to act, no ones ever been this nice to me."  
>Kurt saw the hurt in Blaines eyes, he missed the happy, bright, sparkling honey eyes he saw earlier that day, someone as small as Blaine shouldn't be sad, he should be happy like Kurt.<br>That was Kurts new mission. He swore to himself then and there that he was going to do what ever he had to, to make Blaine happy...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes:  
>Hope if anyones reading my story you like it! First time fic so sorry if its crap! :L also if you have any suggestions you want to make please feel free. Anywhoo here's a longer&amp;more detailed chapter! Enjoy!<p>

CHAPTER 3!

In the end they decided on 'Beauty and the beast'.  
>It was Blaines decision because he'd never watched it and Kurt highly approved with the choice. Singing along to every song &amp; dancing around the little couch like he was waltzing.<br>Come 10pm Blaine had fell asleep and there was a faint knock at the door.  
>Kurt opened it and peeked his head round a bit, there was a tall skinny woman with long curly brown hair&amp; a shorter man who looked like a grown up version of Blaine.<br>" Hi sweetie," the woman said.  
>"We got your note, you must be Kurt?" He nodded.<br>"We're Blaines parents, we've been worried sick for 2 hours looking for him, is he okay? Can you get him for us please?"  
>Her smile was just like Blaines, captivating.<br>"Um, he's sleeping" Kurt replied with a small yet loud yawn.  
>"Maybe he could sleep in my brothers bed tonight, he's not here, he's with Carole&amp;daddy. I'm sure they won't mind if my best friend stays?"<br>Shauna was her name, Blaines mother. Her face lit up when Kurt said best friend. No one had ever taken to her son, they all thought he was to different to get along with. And now, there was this tiny skinny little angel standing in front of her gladly calling her son his Best Friend. She couldn't help herself, she knelt down and hugged him tightly.  
>"Of course he can!" She basically screamed.<br>'Let me just talk to your parents, to make sure its fine with them."  
>"Okay." Kurt said rubbing his eyes, he pointed to the door just next to his,<br>"Their in there, I'm going to lie down, see you in a minuet."  
>He closed the door and walked over to the couch with a small blanket in hand he lied down and threw it over them to keep warm, and with one final yawn he was out like a light.<br>"Kurt? Is that you, you alright bu-, oh hello?"  
>Burt said opening his door to find Mr&amp;Mrs Anderson.<br>"Hi, you must be Kurts dad?"  
>"Burt" he replied to the tall woman.<br>"Shauna Anderson & this is my husband Michael"  
>"Sorry to disturb you but our son befriended yours whilst out sometime today I suppose and he wondered off and came back to out room which was thankfully opposite your sons, Kurt allowed him in, Blaine his name is sorry-"<br>Burt cut her off,  
>"Oh, your Blaines parents, Kurts been going on about a Blaine all day! So what's up? Won't they come out?"<br>"Oh no, no its not that, Blaine fell asleep on the couch & Kurt was wondering if he could stay over seems they are 'Best Friends'" she said with a huge grin.  
>"Um, yeah I suppose its fine, let me just go in there quickly."<br>He grabbed Kurts spare room key & the three slipped in.  
>The sight they found was the most adorable thing they'd ever seen.<br>Blaine was lying down with his head rested against the arm of the couch and Kurt was curled into a ball next to him with his head on his chest.  
>The look on Mr Anderson's face showed he was not at all accepting of this, even though they were only little and he let out a grunt of disgust, which was stopped mid way by an elbow in the side from Shauna.<br>"This is so adorable" she squeaked whilst fishing for her camera.  
>"You don't mind if I take a picture? They just look to cute."<br>Burt nodded, the sides of his mouth turning up slightly as he watched these to unbelievable small boys curled up together.  
>He didn't care what anyone said, he knew Kurt didn't like falling asleep against anyone that weren't him, he knew this little guy, what was his name Blaine? Was something special to Kurt. They'd only met today, but everyone knows what its like with kids, they make new, life long friends in a matter of seconds. Well not Kurt because he never got along with anyone, apart from Rachel, Mercedes and thankfully Finn.<br>After a few snaps on her camera Shauna looked over to Burt,  
>"I really don't think we should move them, they look too peaceful!"<br>Burt nodded in agreement, he liked this woman, she reminded him of Marie, Kurts mother.  
>"Look," Burt said,<br>"When they wake up in the morning if Blaine wants to stay with us for Breakfast I'd be fine with that, I'd like to get to know the littlen."  
>"Oh, I don't think that's such a good ide-" Michael started off, but was silenced by a death glare from Shauna.<br>"That's absolutely fine!" She said with a hiss toward her husband.  
>"Just let him know we're fine and we saw him, we're in the room opposite, so at any time we're needed just knock" she said with a smile.<br>"We're off but thank you Burt, goodnight."  
>And with that she turned on her heels grabbing her husband by th arm who just gave Burt a swift nod and walked out to their room.<br>"Night." Burt replied, he was pretty sure they wouldn't have heard anyways.  
>Burt stayed in the room for a moment, he saw how happy the two boys looked. Like innocent little angels. He seized the moment &amp; took a few pictures for himself, he knew they'd come in handy one day when kurt brings home a loved one and this would be great embarrassment material.<br>As he walked out and turned off the light, he took one last look back and one little tear that held so many deep emotions and thought slipped from his eye and rolled down he cheek, he was the happiest he had been since his wedding with Carole.

-NEXT MORNING-

Kurt woke up to movement beneath him, he shot up quickly, rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep.  
>"Wh-whats wrong?" He shout-whispered to the little boy still on the couch.<br>"I-i was having a ni-nightmare." Blaine explained whilst sobbing slightly.  
>He's eyes started turning blood shot and he hugged himself around the waist. Kurt was looking at him was sad and pitiful eyes.<br>He walked over and wrapped his arms around the scared boy and started rubbing his back.  
>"Wh-what are you doing?" Blaine shouted, wide-eyed and shivering.<br>Kurt felt hurt, Blaine didn't want him touching him.  
>"I was giving you a hug! That's what best friends do when their upset!" He shrieked back.<br>Blaine looked automatically apologetic and his wide eyes turned into ones of sorrow, guilt and embarrassment.  
>"Oh, Kurt..."<br>Blaine said as Kurt started to turn away and sob just slightly.  
>"I'm so sorry, I didn't know we were best friends, I just-i just got scared because no one but mummy hugs me and I thought it was only her job."<br>Kurt turned round to see the guilt in his eyes, he knew Blaine was telling the truth. He wondered to himself why no on ever hugged Blaine. He got hugs ALL the time and he loved them! Happy hugs, sad hugs or hugs when he sees his friends.  
>Blaine walked over while Kurt was in deep thought and wrapped his arms around the middle of Kurts stomach &amp; automatically Kurt put his arms around the smaller boys neck.<br>"I really like hugs" Blaine said whilst dropping his head into the crook of Kurts neck.  
>"Me to" Kurt replied,<br>"If you want whenever you want a hug I will always be here to give you one. And when I say always I mean for ever and ever! You are my best friend Blaine and I'll never forget that!"  
>"You to Kurt! We can be hugging buddies!" Blaine squealed with a huge grin.<br>They literally hugged for about 10 minuets. When a knock on the door came they let go of eachother.  
>"Hiya boys, slept well?"<br>Blaine looked confused at the man infront of him.  
>"Oh, Blaine sorry we haven't met, I'm Kurts dad, Burt Hummel" he extended a hand to which Blaine shook,<br>"Its nice to meet ya while your awake." Blaine blushed.  
>"You to Mr Hummel." Blaine always addressed grown ups like this, his dad taught him manners.<br>"Call me Burt Kiddo." Burt smiled.  
>Just then Blaine realised he completely forgot about his mum and dad going missing the previous night, he started panicking.<br>"My-my mum and dad they-they must be so worried where I am, I better find-"  
>Burt cut in,<br>"Its fine son, the found you last night and said you could stay with Kurt, you'd already fell asleep and your mum didn't want to wake ya. She also said you could have breakfast with out family, would you like that?"  
>Blaine started grinning like a cheshire cat,<br>"Very much Mr Hum- Burt."  
>"Come on then, let's get going, you can stay in your pj's, who needs clothes right now eyy? "<br>The both boys smiled and walked out the room.  
>Burt took one last glance at the boys before he carried on walking, they were holding hands and whispering to eachother. The look in their eyes and the smiles on their faces said a lot more to Burt then two six year olds could ever register in their little minds.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for whoever was reading this story, but loads of things happened and then I kinda forgot about it. Im just going to leave this story. Im starting to write a new one, and im going to write 5 chapters before I even post it just so I know I'll carry it on! Sorry once again!xxx


End file.
